


Fish Monster

by merinxD



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinxD/pseuds/merinxD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt "Haru you can't lick that" Location "Samezuka Academy"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Proofed by anilinsan.tumblr.com :)

"You guys ready to get beat?" Rin grins sharply as he comes up for air. His drink bottle is held tightly in his grasp and the group surrounds a small table on the grounds of Samezuka. It’s a sunny day but the weather is still cool. It’s the perfect time to do some full on training. 

Which means all day. 

"Rin-chan, you know we can’t swim straight after eating. We’ll die!" Nagisa exclaims, never halting on his bento. His food is displayed proudly with each loud syllable and Rin grimaces at the sight; so does Rei. 

"Nagisa-kun. To say that you will die-" 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Rei-chan just likes to burst my bubble." 

That’s not-” Rei begins, only to be thwarted again. 

Rin smirks. “So you want to die, Nagisa?” 

"Well, no."

"Then stop talking shit." The red head says and he’s about to go on but his other idiot friends capture his attention. 

Makoto and Haru sit on the other side of the table eating a disgusting amount of mackerel. When he asked five minutes before, Makoto said that Haru made their lunches today. 

_Che. Figures._

"Haru!" Makoto exclaims and Rin’s eyes focus closer. Haru looks pretty innocent, really, except for the fact that he has more mackerel in his bento than what will fit and Makoto’s box is almost empty. 

Tricky little shit. 

Haru must see his line of vision because their eyes meet and he says, “What?” It’s as toneless as always but there is a slight defensiveness to it and Makoto huffs at his side. 

"He said he wasn’t hungry." Haru says matter-of-factly. 

"Yeah, because you feed him that shit all the time." Rin observes.

Haru fires back, frowning. “It’s not shit.”

"Now come on, guys, stop it. I’m not hungry and Haru can eat as much mackerel as he likes. Besides, I like Haru’s fish." Makoto smiles genuinely. Haru meets his gaze and it’s just so  _them_.

"You two are sick." He grimaces, tilting his head upward. 

But it just gets worse. 

"Haru, you’ve got mackerel-" Makoto begins to say as his thumb reaches out to swipe the fish and juice away from his friend’s cheek. The fish monster turns and observes the brunette with steely efficiency; spotting the mackerel on the digit. Then, he swoops forward and sucks it away.

"Haru! You can’t lick that!" Makoto exclaims, trying to rip away. Blue eyes look mischievous despite his face being nonchalant and Rin thinks that he’s going to throw up because he’s just realised that Haru is doing it on purpose. 

With one last lick, Makoto’s abused thumb is clean. The taller boy is almost hyperventilating, Rin is ready to break something, Nagisa is chasing Rei around the court yard with a mouthful of half chewed food and Haru looks very satisfied with himself; in that blank way, of course. 

Rin looks from Makoto’s wide green eyes to Haru’s glinting blue and he shakes his head in disbelief. 

"Disgusting. Just get a room already." He finishes tersely, climbing from his seat. He strides away leisurely with a wave of his hand. The others will meet him inside when they’re done with their gay fest.

He doesn’t miss Makoto try and call after him or the “Haru!” that follows, but he chooses not to respond.

 _I wonder where Nitori is?_  


End file.
